This study will evaluate systemic lupus erythematosus patients identified from the SLE serum bank of the Division of Clinical Immunology and Rheumatology at the University of Alabama at Birmingham since l976. The current status of 150 patients will be ascertained. If dead, the cause of death will be determined by review of medical records and the sera bank samples tested for ACLA.